The Call of Duty Effect
by silverbug28
Summary: Corporal Christoph Viatelli finds himself in the middle of the Mass Effect universe in this tale. Rated M because of violence and small amounts of profanity.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hello, this is my first fanfic ever and I really have no clue if it's any good. It's a crossover between Mass Effect and Modern Warfare 3 with some guns from Modern Warfare 2. I noticed that this sight has about 3 other crossovers such as mine and well the idea came to me to add my own input so hope you enjoy. Also this is not a self insert, I am most certainly not a Delta Force soldier but the character is shares traits of mine.

PS. Any critique is welcome as I said I just started and am sort of clueless.

Enjoy

* * *

Prologue

_"In war, you win or lose, live or die - and the difference is just an eyelash." - General Douglas MacArthur_

The bullet whizzed past my head. The Russian who had fired it immediately backed down behind cover. I aimed down to sights of my M4 carbine and fired a small burst at him as he rose to shoot again. My bullets impacted in his chest and he crumbled to the ground.

"Corporal Viatelli, toss a grenade over there!" Sarge said. I immediately followed his orders throwing a primed grenade near a group of enemies. The explosion tossed their corpses in the air. "Good throw Corporal, that'll show-" Sarge's reply is cut off as a sniper round hits him in the forehead. I act quickly and fire a grenade from my gun's attached launcher.

"Suppressing fire! Suppressing fire!" The sniper fires another round and I feel my head hit the ground; my vision fades to black as my fellow soldiers scream orders to each other.

**_My name is Corporal Christoph Viatelli. I fought in the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta unit or Delta Force. I was shot while fighting invading Russians in New York City. But my story doesn't end here like I assumed. _**

Upon waking my first thought is a question: how am I alive? I look around and immediately notice I am not in New York anymore.

For one, I can't hear or see any signs of war. No explosions or crumbled buildings, for that matter the buildings here look different than the skyscrapers of New York. I stand up off the ground, strange I should be dead or at least wounded from that sniper round. "Where the hell am I?" As I say this aloud I look over my surroundings.

A grimy, alley complete with it's very own creepy shadows that who knows what lurks in. I vaguely feel the presence of someone in the alley with my, and my suspicions are confirmed when a gravelly voice says "What are you doing human?" in front of me a humanoid figure stands, however unlike me the figure seems to have four eyes.

I reach in my holster and produce my suppressed FN FiveseveN handgun complete with an extended magazine. "What are you?" I raise my pistol and aim at the creatures torso. "Who are you fooling with that antique human? Why don't you hand it over, I think I could get a good amount of credits from it." The creature extends it's hand and motion for me to give it my weapon.

In response I shoot near it's foot. As it jumps and reaches for whatever weapon it has I discharge another round into it's head. The body falls to the ground and I prop myself against the wall. Small breaths of shock and relief escape my mouth as I question the event that just occurred.

Well Chris your certainly not in Kansas anymore, trouble is where's my red slippers?


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Chapter 1, yay finally, took long enough but oh well not much to say it's way bigger than the prologue but still nothing close to the depth stories like Mass Vexations have anyway.

Enjoy

-SB

* * *

Chapter 1- New Day, New Friends, and New Targets

_"In war, truth is the first casualty" – Aeschylus_

After stealing the creature's gun from its body I sat on the ground to look at it. The weapon was gray and black; I noticed the letters TFX on the side. Even though it was slightly bigger and cumbersome in my hand it did have the outline of a handgun. I scourged through the creature's pockets and pulled out about four small cylinder shaped objects, almost shaped like a bullet but without the point. I had no clue what they were but I pocketed them anyway, maybe they would prove useful later.

Walking out of the alley I finally surveyed my surroundings better, starting with the crowd. It was filled with strange creatures that were alien to me. I noticed more four eyes, but also blue skinned women, humanoid creature with light armor and tattooed faces and frills, the occasional human, and a few giant walking lizards. They noticed me too. I got quite a few points and stares, a blue skinned even giggled at me. Ignoring this I walked on. The whole situation made me feel like I was in something out of Dante's Inferno. Add in the bright neon lights proclaiming "Afterlife" "Club" "Bar" and a large one stating this "Omega, don't fuck with Aria or else." I was officially disoriented.

Continuing my journey I walked past a four eyed who shouted at me from a couple of boxes, the crowd around him glaring at me. I vaguely thought of flicking him the bird but ignored it and moved on. After walking aimlessly I came to a flight of stairs. "Why not?" I say to myself and take them two at a time. Cue the creepy red-eyed bastards from hell, whoopee. They greeted me in a pack, a pack of devious sharp toothed smiles, hungry smiles. Yeah. I pulled my Franchi Spas-12 out from its sling on my back, loaded with buckshot, and aimed at the closest one. They laughed. I was allowed to pass though their eyes following me. The shotgun returned next to my M4 on my back.

Eventually I came to a merchant stand, or what I believed to be one. The man in charge wore some sort of suit with a facemask. It said something foreign to me and beneath the mask its eyes gave a puzzled look. I attempted communication.

"Uh… Cho, Chi, na wata fu fi, buza, ric, no- fuck it, do you speak English Mr. Facemask?"

Again it seemed puzzled. Then it bent down to reach something. My hand hovered near my Five-seveN in its holster. However the suit man stood up with something that it proceeded to attach to my arm. Why I allow this eludes me but my other hand still hovers near my gun.

After hitting some buttons the creature said something "There that's better, can you understand me?"

"Holy shit you speak English now!"

"I'll take that as a yes, now what exactly do you want?"

Judging from the voice it was a he, and the way he said this seemed to be more curious than rude.

"Umm… what's on my arm?"

The eyes were shocked.

"Keelah." Dafuq? "I thought I saw it all, a human who not only doesn't have an omni-tool to translate but doesn't even know what an omni-tool is, this allows you to do many things one being translating what I say, and others being storing credits and accessing the Extranet."

The what? "Translator? I understood the four eyed bitch that attacked me though?"

"Four eyed bitch? You mean batarian?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat."

"My boat?"

"It's an expression."

"Okay, and to answer your question, the batarian could have spoken your native tongue."

"Fine so what the hell are you then?"

More shocked eyes. "You have not heard of my people?" I nod my head no.

"I am a quarian, and please don't call me Mr. Facemask, I have to wear it to protect against infection." What was he scared of AIDS or something?

"So what's your name quarian?"

"Kenn'Duran nar Rayya."

"What kind of dumbass name is that?" I noticed anger enter his stance.

"Kenn is a respectable quarian name and I don't appreciate you insulting me in such a way." Wow, he thought I meant Kenn? Just wow.

"I didn't mean it that way, never heard of quarians before remember; the nar Rayya bit threw me off."

"Oh… I apologize, the nar Rayya means I was born on the Rayya a ship in the quarian fleet, it will change when I finish my Pilgrimage." They use ships, huh, I wonder what class.

"So, exactly how is it you don't know anything about the omni-tool or quarian people and batarians?" Shit, think fast Chris, you don't know whether to trust Kenn or not, think! Oh I got it.

"I have no clue really." His eyes show confusion.

"Let me elaborate, for some reason I can't remember much about my current location and the current times, but I know things about the past and myself, it seems to be a form of amnesia, probably because of whatever that batarian did to me before I woke up."

"Really, that's hard to believe, but I suppose the best explanation, I mean it's not like you were transported here from another dimension right?" Shit he's on to me! "I mean, that would be ridiculous, not to mention cliché." Oh… he fucking bought that shit? The irony, if only you knew Kenn.

"So Kenn, know of any good establishments that I could live in this shit hole?" He thought this over briefly.

"Ah, yes there should be vacant rooms in the South district, you can't miss it."

"Thanks man, I'll see you around maybe." With that I take my leave from Kenn, little do I know that my pals with the red eyes watched the conversation and called in to report to their boss. Seems my antique weapons could fetch a profit for these bastards.

Dammit, no doubt this will complicate things.


	3. Chapter 2

AN- Hello, I'm back! I know many of you probably though I quit given the long time frame between these two chapters but the truth is I've just had a busy couple weeks with exams and projects, plus I procrasinated. Also I had some trouble with the year and debated whether or not this should be before or after the Mass Effect trilogy. As you will read it is in fact before. Enjoy the chapter.

-SB

* * *

Chapter 2- The Only Bang I Need Is a 9-Bang

_"Never do an enemy a small injury." - Niccoló Machiavelli_

Alright with my little chat with Kenn finished I started walking in the direction he pointed out. Along the way I came across some pretty mind-boggling things. First I came across a futuristic news announcement on a sort of television screen the year was announced as 2179. The announcement talks about some person named Shepard and their wonderful military career. 2179! Where the hell was I? How was I here? That sniper shot hit me, at least I thought it did, I felt it, I should be dead. Where are the clouds of Heaven? Or more likely the fire pits of Hell?

Why instead of being in purgatory or limbo I'm on some futuristic sci-fi freak show? Damn it! I served my country, I fought hard! Instead of being in piece of shit place I should've just died and ascended to Heaven. I may have had to shoot people but I did it for a good cause right? That should count for something. I lean against a wall as I comprehend all of this, still getting looks because of my attire, I don't care though these freaks would have been shot if they ever stepped foot in my age. They can stare all they want. Plus I'm wearing a 163 year old military uniform pertaining to a country that probably no longer exists, hell Earth may not even exist anymore.

What happened in the time that's passed? I continue walking and eventually come across some four-legged guy who looked like an elephant with a pug's face. He's manning some store but I don't go to look at his merchandise whatever it may be. He looks strange enough. Next there's one of them four-eyed guys, what did Kenn call them Batarian? Anyway, this guy's trying to sell some magazine. Formax, or Fornax it's called, a human male comes up and purchases one with a look in his eye. The way he looks it must be like a future Playboy magazine. What an idiot wasting his cash or whatever they use now. Why should I care though?

I continue walking until I realize I no longer remember where Kenn told me to go, then again he really only pointed in the general direction. Fine, I'll just go back to his store and ask again, what's to lose? I'm in a time and place that's unfamiliar to me. I don't know anyone, and to top it off I must look like the weirdo in my time who wears a tin foil hat. Come to think of it does this whole situation mean those alien conspiracy morons where right? Nah. These creatures could be demons maybe or fantasy monsters though they lacked the look and the future environment led me to believe I was in fact surrounded by aliens. Yeah. This will be an interesting experience.

I come back to where Kenn's store is but something's different. For one the red-eyed demon creatures are surrounding the store and there's one of them big hump-backed lizards too. Their weapons are all raised. Most of the "guns" look like the four-eyed one's pistol I first met and shot. The lizard has something that resembles a shotgun though. I pull a 9-bang out from my belt and prepare to pull the pin, looks like I'm going to have a firefight. The lizard and 5 red-eyes. I don't like the odds 6:1. Then again in New York it was just my squad facing a whole battalion of Russians maybe the whole goddamn army, we all died though. Yeah... Well that was worse odds than 6:1 and I'm pretty sure this group of thugs never faced a 9-bang or else they have future technology that acts as a counter. I hope for the former and approach them.

The lizard is talking to Kenn. "Where's the human who was here before you pathetic suit wearer!"

"I don't know I told him where to go for a place to live but other than that I have no idea."

"My men saw you talk to him you have to know, NOW TELL ME OR I'LL SEE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE UNDER THAT SUIT!"

"Please don't, I told you all I know, what want from him?"

"If you must know suit dweller, my men told me he had older weapons, weapons that would give a nice profit on the black market, now TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I"LL MAKE YOU TELL ME!"

Time for me to interfere, these chumps, intimidating people because they feel superior. Pathetic.

"Hey lizard breath lookin for me!"

The lizard reals back in shock and is beginning to raise his gun along with all his "men" raising theirs'. I throw the 9-bang and cover my eyes. The nine simultaneous blasts knock their senses out of control. I pull out my Spas-12, well who's laughing now you bastards from hell! It's in semi-automatic mode so I fire a buckshot round into the closest red-eye, as he falls I fire another buckshot blast in his friend next to him, followed by a slug round in another. Three down three to go. The next round is special. A dragon's breath shot goes into the two remaining red-eyes and they catch on fire their bodies fall down ablaze. That leaves the lizard.

By now the 9-bang has worn off for him and he raises his gun. In response I fire a slug into his leg forcing him to kneel down, when he raises instead of shooting at me he charges head first. This shocks me and I barely roll my upper body out of the way. He instead hits my midsection. The pain, I almost blackout on impact but I hold it together. Surprisingly I can still move, though barely. The collision sent me on my back on the ground; my shotgun flew from my hands.

The lizard aims his shotgun at me and I believe that this is finally the end. All of a sudden a piece of metal hits the lizard in the shoulder drawing his attention, turns out Kenn threw it. This buys me time. I pull out my Five seveN and fire at least ten rounds into the hump-backed bastard. As he falls from the bullets I raise myself on the palms of my hands. I go and pick up my Spas and reload it, when done I give Kenn a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the save." I say.

"No problem thanks for helping me out of this situation." is his reply.

I start to comment but am cut off from a roar of anger. The lizard is back up. He raises his shotgun and roars at me again.

"What I thought I put you down?"

"I'm tougher than that you puny human! I will crush your bones into paste!"

Anger issues much? Enough of this, I holster my pistol and sling the Spas back on my back. Instead I pull out my MP5K.

"Come on then you hunchbacked bitch!"

He charges me again, this time I'm prepared. I roll out of the way and he crashes into the wall. As he sits there dazed I raise the sub-machine gun and fire the magazine into his body. The impacts and his screams are savage and primeval. As he falls for the second time I reload my gun, sling it across my chest and pull out my Five seveN again.

I walk over his body and fire the remaining magazine of my handgun into his face, cruel but I wasn't taking any chances. I reload the pistol and walk over to Kenn.

"So, I'm kind of sorry for causing this."

"You overheard the Krogan's conversation with me?"

"Krogan?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot the amnesia thing; he's the lizard breath as you called him and the others are Vorcha." His eyes seem to contain suspicion.

"Wait you think I know more than I'm letting on?"

"The way you handled the situation, you took out six armed gang members by yourself, and one of them was a Krogan, what are you a mercenary or a thug yourself?"

"Neither, at one time I was a soldier, and what would I gain by lying I'm sure as hell not with those six." I point at the Krogan's dead body to emphasize my point.

"I didn't say you were with them, the Blood Pack doesn't allow humans in their ranks, however the fact that you conveniently have amnesia is suspicious on its own, and you also use antique weaponry which is extremely unusual."

"I really don't know anything about my current situation, apparently though the year is 2179 according to a news report I saw."

"Tell the truth then why don't you know anything?"

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know, is there someplace more secluded, you know where no one will overhear anything?"

"Oh, alright my housing quarters are nearby I suppose we can talk freely there."

"Fine, lead the way."

* * *

End of Chapter 2


End file.
